Des Garçons et des Loups
by Bliblou
Summary: HP/Teenwolf "Teddy est un cracmol. Toute la génétique de ses parents l'ont un peu foutu en l'air mais c'est cool, parce que comme son père n'est plus trop fan du monde sorcier, il a accepté un boulot en Amérique, à Beacon Hills. C'est juste un peu surprenant que l'odeur du pervers qui suit son voisin lui donne envie de faire le beau, la patte en l'air. HP/Sheriff Stilinski DH/SS
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous - j'ai une bizarre envie de me faire toute petite, sachant la quantité de temps qui a passé depuis ma dernière update, mais vous comprenez, les études, déménagement, travail etc...c'est difficile à organiser. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai concocté un petit crossover Harry Potter/Teen wolf (ce qui ne connaisse pas ou n'ont pas essayé plus loin que le 3e épisode doivent absolument prendre leur disposition pour passer l'étape du 4e épisode de la saison 1, parce qu'après cet épisode, ça devient génial) qui est en deux parties et qui est, Merlin soit loué, déjà terminé. _

_Je me permets de poster dans la section Harry Potter, et non la section crossover, parce que je sais que peu de monde va voir ce qui s'y passe, et j'ai déjà loupé de bonnes histoires comme ça. Je demande au puriste du site de me pardonner, si vraiment cela crée un tollé d'indignation, je changerais tout ça, mais en attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez. ^^_

_PS: Un jour, vraiment, je terminerais mes fics, mais pas maintenant, veuillez m'en excuser. _

**DES GARCONS ET DES LOUPS**

**PARTIE I**

Teddy se souvient encore du jour où son père – Harry Potter – lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre Poudlard comme ses nombreux cousins, car contrairement à eux, il ne possédait pas plus de Magie qu'il ne lui en fallait pour modifier son apparence. Et encore, ce don ne lui avait été transmis qu'à moitié par sa mère et tout au plus réussissait-il à changer sa couleur de cheveux et la couleur de ses yeux.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin cependant, car ainsi il pouvait non seulement voir dans le miroir le visage fin de son père, le nez court et légèrement retroussé de sa mère, mais également les cheveux et les yeux de son père adoptif. Cela avait été dur pour Teddy, lorsqu'il avait 7 ans, d'expliquer à sa grand-mère pourquoi il refusait toujours de changer la couleur de ses yeux ou la masse de cheveux noirs qu'il gardait sur la tête.

Il voulait ressembler à Harry, expliqua-t-il à sa grand-mère. Il voulait lui ressembler parce qu'Harry était presque comme un papa pour lui, même s'il était souvent occupé à la fac et qu'il ne le voyait que les week-ends.

Teddy expliqua à sa grand-mère que certains de ses amis à l'école primaire avait des parents divorcés et qu'il ne voyait pas non plus tout le temps leur papa ou leur maman. Teddy s'était convaincu de la même chose, parce que même si il savait très bien que ses parents étaient morts – il le savait déjà, même à 7 ans, et il comprenait ce que cela voulait dire et ses parents étaient morts en héros – et bien Harry était là et il était son parrain.

Teddy expliqua aussi à sa grand-mère qu'il avait cherché à savoir ce qu'était un parrain et que la maîtresse lui avait expliqué que c'était quelqu'un à qui les parents d'un enfant auraient demandé de s'en occuper si jamais il leur arrivait malheur, comme une sorte de deuxième parent.

Et Teddy avait compris qu'Harry était le deuxième parent que ses premiers parents avaient choisi pour lui, alors Teddy, puisqu'il le pouvait, essayait de lui ressembler au plus possible pour qu'Harry le prenne pour son fils.

Teddy se souvient qu'après cela, sa grand-mère avait eu des larmes dans les yeux et elle avait appelé Harry, et ils avaient longuement discutés dans le salon avec du thé au lait et un sort de discrétion autour d'eux.

Et Harry était devenu son deuxième papa, ensuite.

Et comme il était devenu son deuxième papa, c'était à lui qu'était revenue la tâche de lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas un sorcier. Ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas assez de magie à sa disposition pour la transformer en sort.

Il était magique, cependant. Il était magique parce qu'il était un demi-métamorphomage, et un demi loup-garou. L'hypothèse de son père et de Minerva McGonagall – enfin surtout de Minerva McGonagall – était que le croisement entre ces deux sortes de ce qu'elle appelait des shifters, des personnes capables de changer de forme, avait déglingué son socle magique, ou quelque chose comme ça, et que sa magie était mal réparti et ne s'était focalisé que sur les traits transmis par ses parents.

Bref, il pouvait vaguement changer ses cheveux et ses yeux, parfois sa taille et il lui était possible de se transformer en loup – mais en vrai vrai loup - ou à moitié loup – oreilles, crocs et griffes – à peu près tout le temps – et surtout quand il n'était pas content. Le truc, son père lui avait-il expliqué, était que contrairement à son premier papa qui avait été transformé enfant, contre sa volonté, et à qui le méchant loup-garou qui l'avait transformé avait probablement fait du mal, Teddy avait simplement hérité de cette faculté et pouvait donc la gérer plus calmement.

Teddy était presque sûr que le fait que son père adore le câliner pendant les pleine-lunes, lorsqu'il passait son temps à ronronner rouler en boule de poil contre lui, y était pour quelque chose. Après tout, comment quelque chose d'aussi agréable pourrait représenter pour lui une malédiction.

Mais même si Teddy ne considérait pas le fait de se transformer en loup et d'avoir l'obligation de respirer plusieurs fois quand un de ses camarades le cherchait pour éviter de se transformer devant lui et lui arracher le visage avec ses griffes, comme particulièrement problématique, ou encore d'avoir le pouvoir de changer ses traits physiques, il n'en restait pas moins que tout ce bazar génétique avait fichu en l'air son héritage magique et qu'il était donc un cracmol, ni plus ni moins.

« Je suis désolé, Teddy. » Avait terminé son père. Et bien sûr, son père lui avait expliqué tout cela avec un peu plus de clarté et d'assise magique – ou scientifique, si l'on peut dire – mais Teddy avait compris quand même.

« Hum…ok. » Avait répondu Teddy. Et bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas de magie comme les autres. Victoire passait son temps à faire exploser des fleurs et Hugo et Rose faisaient voler leurs jouets, créaient des bulles avec leur bouches et provoquaient des tremblements de terre pour faire tomber les bonbons de la table de leur grand-mère. Bien sûr, qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas un sorcier.

Mais il était beaucoup plus cool que ses cousins quand même, parce qu'il pouvait changer de visage – même si que un peu – se transformer en loup quand il le voulait, s'énerver méchamment quand on le cherchait – et donc on ne le cherchait pas – et son père était Harry Potter, le père le plus génial du monde et voilà.

« Tu n'es pas déçu ? » Lui avait alors demandé son père, assis sur le bord de son lit. Teddy avait souri, alors et levé les yeux au ciel. « Nop. Je le savais déjà. J'ai vu les autres faire plein de magie et je suis le seul qui n'en ait jamais fait. » Il avait déglutit cependant, et trifouiller le drap avec ses mains, ses ongles un peu plus pointu que d'ordinaire.

« Et heu…Et toi ? » Avait-il demandé d'une petite voix. Et son père avait un peu écarquillé les yeux, réalisant que Teddy était inquiet qu'il l'aime moins parce qu'il n'était pas un vrai sorcier.

Son père avait secoué violemment la tête alors, et ils avaient dormi tous les deux dans son lit et tout était bien.

« De toute façon, lui avait expliqué son père le lendemain, d'une certaine manière c'est mieux comme ça. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à te laisser partir pour un an, et tu finiras surement dans mon collège. » Son père avait alors eu un grand sourire prédateur.

Et Teddy avait presque regretté parce que même si son père était génial, il était aussi un professeur plutôt sévère – de ce que Teddy avait compris entre les jérémiades des élèves qu'il avait en colle (Teddy faisait ses devoirs là-bas de temps en temps quand son père rentrait tard).

Ha et oui, son père était un professeur dans une école moldu. Pourquoi ? Teddy ne savait pas très bien. Il avait quatre ans seulement quand Harry avait réussi à passer les examens du lycée moldu pour pouvoir rentrer dans une université et apprendre à être professeur – ce qui était un truc un peu étrange. Mais Teddy s'en fichait, vraiment, même si tonton Ron n'était jamais vraiment content avec son père parce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit Auror tous les deux. Enfin bref, son père était un prof maintenant, et c'était cool.

C'était vraiment trop cool, même, parce que son père pouvait changer de poste et de ville et même _de pays_ si il le souhaitait et il avait apparemment décidé de déménager en Amérique, à Beacon Hills, plus précisément, où un poste de professeur d'anglais s'était libéré.

Teddy n'était pas ravi, bien sûr. C'était cool que son père puisse changer de boulot quand il le voulait, moins cool qu'il le fasse vraiment, parce que Teddy avait des copains à l'école et il aurait dû normalement les retrouver au collège l'année d'après mais son père avait décidé de partir alors il devrait se trouver des nouveaux copains et en plus le collège de Beacon Hills était un collège-lycée, et il serait avec des beaucoup plus grands que lui.

Et non, Teddy n'était pas effrayé, il s'inquiétait juste un peu du fait que peut-être, des idiots viendraient l'embêter parce qu'il était petit et le fils d'un prof et donc il s'énerverait sûrement et les réduirait en charpie avec ses griffes et peut-être aussi avec ses crocs.

Mais il avait eu beau faire part de ses inquiétudes à son père, celui-ci avait juste souri doucement, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux – et merde, il avait plus huit ans – et avait dit de son air de père fier qu'il avait confiance en Teddy et qu'il savait que tout se passerait bien.

Argument imparable. Et honnêtement, Teddy savait que son père y aurait réfléchi à deux fois si il s'était vraiment opposé à un déménagement aussi loin, si il avait pleuré et gémi et tapé du pied et détruit les coussins, mais le fait est que Teddy était intéressé par cette sorte d'aventure, le fait de partir loin dans un autre pays parce que de toute façon, il restait à un coup de cheminette de Papi et Mami et ses cousins donc ce n'était pas si dramatique.

Sauf que Teddy n'avait pas pensé que Beacon Hills serait un coin pommé au milieu de la forêt, à presque cent-cinquante kilomètres de Los Angeles, qu'il y ferait vraiment chaud l'été – et que ce ne serait pas _du tout_ comme Londres.

Oh, et que son voisin, quelque chose Stilinski appelez-moi Stiles, qui était venu offrir son aide et des cookies lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à déballer les cartons, faisait 'mumuse' avec des loup-garous dans son jardin – ou dans un autre jardin, mais c'était pareil – et que l'un de ses loups avaient une odeur vraiment bizarre (sur Stiles) qui donnait à Teddy envie de s'asseoir par terre et de faire le beau, la patte en l'air et la langue pendante. Et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Teddy était ravi du tout.

Bref, excellente idée qu'avait eu son père donc. Mais comme il était un bon fils inquiet de rendre son père heureux – et oui vraiment, il voulait rendre son père heureux parce qu'il avait perdu vraiment trop trop de gens quand il était petit et quand il était à l'école, et ce n'était pas normal et pas bien alors Teddy avait décidé d'être celui qui le rendrait heureux - et bien il ne dirait rien sur les Loups avant un moment – ou jusqu'à ce que son père s'en aperçoive lui-même.

Teddy décida quand même de garder un œil sur le voisin appelez-moi Stiles Stilinski, fils du sheriff et ami avec des Loups.

* * *

« Ton nouveau voisin est super chelou, Stiles. » Dit Scott en entrant dans la chambre de Stiles. L'adolescent qui pianotait sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'aconite en poudre sur Amazon pivota sur son siège et leva les mains en l'air. « Je sais ! C'est flippant. Il passe son temps à me fixer, » répondit Stiles observant Scott se jeter sur son lit.

Et Stiles n'avait rien contre le fait que Scott se jette sur son lit sauf peut-être le fait que Stiles se souvenait très bien de la façon dont il s'était blottit contre Derek la nuit d'avant et Scott ne le savait pas et –

Ha si, il le savait, réalisa-t-il en observant Scott froncer le nez et se redresser rapidement. « Oh nan, nan, Stiles. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! » S'exclama Scott en se jetant presque de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Rien, Scott. Derek ne veut rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas au moins 18 ans, pour éviter de se prendre une balle par mon père quand il l'apprendra. »

Stiles observa Scott écarquiller les yeux et se retint d'éclater de rire, le visage de son meilleur ami ressemblant à celui d'un chien surpris par une giclée d'eau.

« Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes vraiment…Vous le faites vraiment…Oh mon Dieu, Isaac avait raison. Stiles, c'est Derek. » Balbutia Scott en sautillant, l'air de vouloir faire descendre l'information – ou la faire monter dans son cerveau, plus certainement.

Stiles sourit largement et secoua la tête. Scott était son meilleur ami, sans aucun doute, même s'il avait été plus que décevant ces derniers mois, ce que Stiles voulait bien lui excuser puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait mené dans la forêt ce soir-là, mais parfois – souvent – Scott était vraiment vraiment un idiot.

« Scott, Isaac avait raison parce qu'il est au courant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est au courant et pas moi ? » Demanda Scott, les sourcils soudainement froncé et l'air plutôt vexé. Stiles soupira et automatiquement, il se mit à ronger ses ongles. « Parce que tu ne fais pas parti de la meute de Derek. » Répondit-il finalement.

Scott eut un mouvement de recul et il eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose avant de se raviser, son visage se ferma et il serra les poings.

« Mais tu fais partie de ma meute, tu aurais dû me le dire, » répliqua Scott. Oh et voilà ce que Stiles redoutait. Parce que bien sûr, Scott jouerait la carte du meilleur ami et du fait qu'il appartenait forcément à sa meute alors que Stiles ne lui avait _jamais_ confirmé la chose.

Scott avait été le seul à déclarer à Derek qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa meute, même si Boyd et Erika s'était fait la malle (et qu'ils n'avaient pas réapparu depuis que Chris Argent les avait tous les trois libérés du sous-sol de leur maison de l'horreur) et que Isaac passait trop de temps au goût de Derek avec Scott et que Jackson faisait sa tête de mule.

Quoique Jackson était sans doute le plus proche d'appartenir corps et âmes à la meute, au même titre que Stiles, et à Derek parce que Jackson avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider et avait besoin d'appartenir à quelque chose dont il était sûr – contrairement à sa famille dont il n'était jamais sûr parce qu'il n'avait pas ses vrais parents – et il avait besoin d'être rassuré, parce qu'il avait tué tant de gens.

Donc non, non, bien sûr que Stiles n'appartenait pas à la meute de Scott, parce que Scott n'avait pas vraiment de meute, _ il n'était même pas un alpha_, et honnêtement, même si Scott avait fait preuve d'ingéniosité avec son plan contre Gérard Argent – plan sûrement entièrement concocté par Deaton – Scott n'avait pas la maturité d'être un Alpha, le chef d'une meute.

Dieu, même Derek n'avait pas la maturité d'être un Alpha 99% du temps mais au moins avait-il quelques demi bêtas sur lesquels se reposer et Peter, qui, même si il restait vraiment vraiment flippant avait réussi à faire son mea culpa et à presque prouver qu'il souhaitait aider son neveu.

Il avait été fou, rendu fou par la douleur et par toutes ses pertes – et Stiles avait presque pleuré quand il avait appris que Peter avait deux petits jumeaux de 6 ans morts brûlés – et il avait été dévoré par la rage et la volonté viscérale de se venger, de les venger tous, et le seul moyen pour se faire était de devenir Alpha.

Il avait expliqué à Derek – et Stiles était là parce que Stiles était toujours un peu là – qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment réaliser que c'était Laura, parce que pour lui tout le monde était mort et il était tout seul. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un Alpha et ce qu'il devait tuer pour recouvrer des forces et _tuer_ tous ceux qui les avait détruits. Derek ne lui avait pas pardonné, mais il avait compris, et il acceptait que Peter soit là et soit redevenu un peu de son oncle perdu.

Et Scott n'était rien de ça. Scott n'avait rien perdu, n'avait pas d'excuse, à part le fait qu'il était devenu un Loup contre sa volonté.

Il n'avait pas d'excuse pour avoir menti à Stiles et l'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance quant à son plan alors que Stiles avait fait tant pour lui.

Il n'avait pas d'excuses pour lui avoir raccroché au nez, ou même ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels à l'aide parce qu'il était avec Allison.

Et il n'avait pas d'excuse parce qu'il continuait de voir _Allison_ comme si elle n'était pas devenu totalement folle et avait tiré à maintes reprises sur ses camarades de classe et avait essayé de découper Isaac parce qu'elle avait perdu sa mère.

Putain, Stiles aussi avait perdu sa mère, et il n'était pas devenu complètement taré. Non. Non, il avait aidé son père et ramassé les bouteilles d'alcool tant que la dépression était là et il lui avait fait des plats diététiques et il avait fait des attaques de panique comme n'importe qui qui aurait du mal à supporter la mort d'un parent.

Il n'était pas devenu complètement taré et n'avait pas essayé de tuer d'autres adolescents. Mais Scott ne comprenait pas ça, parce que Scott ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, son propre nez.

Et non.

« …STILES ! » Stiles sursauta brusquement et manqua tomber par terre lorsqu'il réalisa que le visage de Scott était à quelques centimètres du sien. « Putain, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle, où est-ce que t'étais parti ? »

Stiles le fixa alors, longuement, parce que c'était quand même son meilleur ami et il pourrait le perdre, là maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Non. » Dit-il simplement. Et il pinça les lèvres et pianota sur son bureau et il n'aurait pas dû prendre trois pilules d'Aderall aujourd'hui au lieu des deux règlementaires.

Scott reprit son air de chiot surpris par la pluie et recula, s'asseyant du bout des fesses sur son lit. « Quoi non ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne fais pas parti de ta meute, Scott. Si je dois appartenir à la meute de quelqu'un, ce sera celle de Derek. » Répondit-il. Et il observa avec chagrin le visage de Scott se fermer brusquement et ses poings se serrer, une nouvelle fois.

« Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, » murmura rageusement Scott. « Et je suis _quelque chose _avec Derek. Et Scott, putain, tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec Allison même après tout ce qu'elle a fait, tu passes l'autre moitié de ton temps avec Deaton et Isaac. Quand tu viens me voir, c'est que les autres n'étaient pas libres. Quand Allison s'entraîne pour tuer des Loup-Garous avec son père et qu'Isaac repart auprès de son Alpha. _Derek. _Scott, tu n'as pas de meute. Et si tu continues comme ça, tu vas devenir un Omega. Et tu sais ce qu'ils font aux Omegas encore plus qu'aux meutes. Il faut – on n'arrivera pas à vaincre la meute d'alpha si on n'est pas ensemble, Scott. »

Scott resta silencieux et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger, de mâcher sa lèvre inférieur et de déglutir parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Scott. Il était la raison pour laquelle Scott était dans cette situation alors qu'il détestait être un Loup Garou, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à prétendre qu'ils vivaient dans un monde de bisounours.

« Tu veux que je rejoigne la meute de Derek, » déclara finalement Scott. Et Stiles ferma les yeux mais hocha la tête.

« S'il te plaît. » Stiles pouvait vaguement sentir l'attaque qui s'insinuait doucement mais sûrement dans ses poumons parce que Scott était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans, tous les deux seuls face au monde.

Stiles avait été là quand le père de Scott avait claqué la porte en traitant sa mère de pute et son fils d'attardé et Scott avait été là quand la mère de Stiles était morte.

Scott était le seul à qui il avait avoué que la mort de sa mère était de sa faute, que Stiles avait fait tomber son livre et sa mère lui avait dit ne pas se détacher. Il lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire tout le reste du chemin jusqu'à la maison sans lire son livre et que c'était de sa faute si sa mère s'était un peu penché pour récupérer le livre et qu'elle avait quitté la route des yeux une seconde, juste une seconde et qu'elle était morte après parce que la voiture qui arrivait en face avait dévié juste un peu et avait frappé leur voiture.

Il avait été tout ce qu'un meilleur ami pouvait être et Stiles avait tellement essayé de l'aider alors qu'il était un Loup Garou mais c'était comme si rien n'était assez et il ne pouvait plus continuer à prétendre, pas alors que Stiles avec un Derek maintenant.

« Stiles, » retentit la voix de Scott au milieu de sa panique. Ha oui, il paniquait bel et bien, finalement. Stiles prit une inspiration tremblante et releva son visage vers Scott – et quand était-il tombé de sa chaise de bureau pour venir se coller contre le mur ?

« Stiles, » répéta Scott, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plein d'inquiétude.

« Scott, » répondit Stiles. Et ils se fixèrent un moment, comme si rien de tout ça n'était jamais arriver et qu'ils étaient encore seul face au monde.

« D'accord, » lui parvint la voix de Scott alors qu'il se sentait repartir. Le sursaut, de surprise et d'anticipation qui parcourut son corps cette fois-ci le fit presque sortir instantanément de sa panique.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, ses mains allant agripper le sweatshirt de son meilleur ami.

Scott soupira et passa une main sur son front, puis sur son visage. « D'accord, Stiles. Allons parler à Derek, » dit-il. Et Stiles déglutit parce qu'il allait pleurer. Ce n'était pas possible. Scott ne faisait pas ça. Il ne surprenait pas Stiles et il ne le regardait pas avec cette sorte de soudaine maturité et d'acceptation dans les yeux. A moins que – à moins que Scott n'ait soudainement grandi.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » Lui demanda Stiles, parce qu'il détestait ne pas comprendre. « Isaac, » répondit Scott. Et l'air sans doute peu satisfait de Stiles le fit sourire et continuer. « Isaac parle de Derek, et de Jackson, et même de Peter tout le temps, de l'effet que cela fait d'appartenir à une meute, de l'attention que Derek lui porte maintenant que tout est à peu près en ordre, des enseignements que lui donne Peter, du réconfort que lui offre Jackson – et il s'étouffa un peu à ses propres mots – et Stiles, putain, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'y suis pas allé avant c'est parce que j'ai pas envie de… »

« De passer pour un con parce que t'es trop fier de dire que t'avais tort, » l'aida Stiles. Un poids immense – presque aussi gros que celui que représentait le problème de la meute d'alphas – s'enleva brusquement de sur sa poitrine et sa panique s'évapora totalement.

Il tendit brusquement les bras et attira Scott violemment contre lui. « Bordel, Scott, putain. Merci. Merci, merci, merci. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Scott ne toussote contre lui et se recule, le nez froncé. « Mec, je peux sentir que Derek a mis ses lèvres contre ton cou et _je veux pas savoir_, » dit-il, fermant violemment les yeux comme si cela pouvait le lui faire oublier.

« Scott, allons voir Derek. »

* * *

Teddy était dans le jardin de devant la maison. Il y avait bien un jardin derrière la maison, mais c'était derrière la maison et le voisin n'y était pour ainsi dire jamais, et Teddy avait vu le Loup Garou entrer et il voulait absolument le voir repartir.

Il sentait bizarre. Pas bizarre comme l'odeur qu'appelez-moi Stiles avait toujours sur lui (celle qui lui donnait envie de faire le beau) mais plutôt comme une odeur de tristesse, de poids, de tout seul. Teddy ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer parce qu'il ne possédait malheureusement pas de 'lexique des odeurs pour les nulles' mais il savait que ça ne sentait pas heureux.

Bon, Appelez-moi Stiles ne sentait pas non plus vraiment heureux. Il sentait 'stressé','pressé', 'inquiet', une autre odeur douçâtre comme un bonbon que Teddy était presque sûr était de l'amour – ggh – et quelque chose d'autre de plus épicé qu'il ne voulait _pas du tout _analyser – c'était comme l'odeur qu'il avait senti quand il avait surpris oncle Charlie et Oncle Vali (un roumain) dans la salle de bain presque tout nu en train de faire des choses (du sexe). Oui, d'accord, Stiles sentait comme du sexe et stressé et pressé et comme de l'amour. Voilà, il l'avait dit et voilà.

Il dribla et lança avec force son ballon dans le filet que son père avait installé quelques jours plus tôt. Il marqua le panier, et fit quelques bons de victoire avant de se figer brusquement, entendant la porte du voisin s'ouvrir.

Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur Appelez-moi Stiles et son ami le Loup qui quittaient la maison du Sheriff. Les deux garçons le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, avant de les lever presque en même temps et de secouer la tête.

« _Vraiment, vraiment space ton voisin. » _

_« Arrêtes, il me fait tellement flipper que j'en ai parlé à Derek, pour être sûr que c'est pas un alien ou je sais pas. En plus, je dois le ramener de l'école à partir de la semaine prochaine quand son père bosse. C'est le nouveau prof d'anglais.»_

_« Sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que Derek a dit ? » _Demanda le Loup en ouvrant la porte de la jeep bleu d'Appelez-moi Stiles – OK Stiles. « _Rien, il a rigolé et après hum…Tu veux pas savoir. »_

« _Oh merde Stiles, je croyais que vous aviez rie… »_ Les deux portes claquèrent et Teddy fit la grimace face au bruit soudain. Il les observa quitter l'allée et disparaître dans la rue.

Derek était donc apparemment le nom du Loup qui lui donnait envie de se rouler par terre pour avoir des caresses (enfin de faire le beau, quoi).

Récapitulatif De ce que Teddy avait pu remarquer depuis les trois semaines qu'il vivait ici, il y avait au moins trois Loups à Beacon Hills.

**Loup 1** : Scott qui apparemment était un très bon ami, voir le meilleur ami de Stiles.

**Loup 2** : Loup 2 parce que Teddy n'avait aucune idée de son nom mais il avait des cheveux châtain clair bouclé, grand, un peu courbé, timide, gentil (il lui avait souri en passant devant lui).

**Loup 3** : Derek. Le Loup qui rôdait autour de chez Stiles la nuit et que Teddy avait espionné en train de grimper à la fenêtre de Stiles. Celui qui sentait bon comme un châtaignier et lui donnait envie de se rouler – de faire le beau.

Teddy avait consciencieusement noté toutes ces informations sur la dernière page de son carnet à dessin. C'était des informations très importantes qu'il devait garder précieusement au cas où il avait besoin de faire un rapport à son père si les choses devenaient mauvaises.

Mais pas pour l'instant, il marquait des paniers comme un pro.

« Teddy, à table ! » Cria son père par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine. Teddy soupira – il pouvait déjà sentir les épinards à la crème – et rangea rapidement son ballon dans le garage avant de rentrer dans la maison et d'ôter ses chaussures.

« Papa, l'école recommence demain, t'aurais pas pu faire un repas de fête ! Je voulais de la pizza ! » Grogna-t-il en se lavant les mains, avant d'aller s'étaler sur sa chaise et de bouder en regardant son père lui servir une plâtré d'épinard. Son père sourit gentiment et s'assit en face de lui, avant de se pencher en avant et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ses yeux verts le fixèrent un moment avec fierté et amour (et Teddy fronça le nez parce que c'était bizarre toutes ses odeurs sucrés – mais c'était vraiment bien).

« On passera prendre des pizzas demain après l'école, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Teddy se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise et hocha la tête vigoureusement, attrapant sa fourchette et piochant dans son assiette.

« Ok, une cinq fromages avec des saucissons peppéroni, » dit-il, et son père rit doucement.

« Bien chef, on fera ça. Comment tu te sens à la veille de ta première journée d'école ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite. Teddy haussa les épaules et avala une gorgée d'eau.

« Sais pas. On verra. » Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Teddy n'avale une nouvelle bouchée d'épinard.

« Papa, » dit-il ensuite. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ça avec son père parce que – ggh – mais c'était autre chose que les Loups et quelque chose de – de ggh.

« Oui chéri. » Teddy leva les yeux sur son père et sourit timidement. Il A-DO-RAIT son père. Vraiment. Parce que son père jouait avec lui et était pas aussi vieux que certains pères et il l'aimait quand même même s'il n'était pas un sorcier et tout ça mais ggh.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux du sheriff ? » Demanda-t-il. Et Teddy savait qu'on ne tombait pas vraiment amoureux en trois semaines à part dans les films et quand on avait 6 ans (et il n'avait été amoureux de Victoire que quatre jours après être tombé amoureux d'elle) mais son père sentait doux et content quand le sheriff venait prendre un café avec son père le dimanche et Teddy pouvait sentir un peu du sheriff sur son père de temps en temps, preuve qu'il était certainement passé au poste de police pour le voir.

Et donc – ggh.

Il observa son père rougir furieusement puis balbutier dans son verre d'eau et un sourire apparut sur le visage de Teddy.

« D'accord papa, » dit-il tout sourire avant de reprendre une bouchée d'épinard.

Ce soir-là, quand son père vint demander à Teddy d'éteindre les lumières à 8h45 parce qu'il avait école le lendemain, il resta assis un peu plus longtemps à côté de lui et tritura inconsciemment ses draps.

« Par rapport à Damon… »

« Ggh papa, je veux pas savoir en vrai, » l'interrompit Teddy en enfonçant son visage dans son coussin. Son père éclata d'un petit rire et tapota son dos.

« Damon a perdu sa femme il y a plusieurs années, Teddy, et je ne sais pas du tout si l'idée d'être avec un homme l'attire. Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il se passe quoique ce soit, d'accord. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils dans son coussin et se retourna. « Pourquoi il voudrait pas être avec un homme ? »

Harry soupira doucement. « Le fait d'aimer un autre homme n'est pas aussi accepter ici qu'en Angleterre. Certaines personnes sont encore un peu hésitantes ou pas du tout convaincu qu'un garçon devrait être avec un autre garçon. Ca dépend des gens, de leur éducation, de la façon dont ils imaginent tout ça. Donc c'est tout un peu compliqué, mais je te promets que si Damon et moi finissons par nous mettre ensemble, j'en parlerais avec toi avant, d'accord?»

Teddy fit une grimace et haussa les sourcils. « Papa, je suis pas sûr que je veuille savoir quoique ce soit tu sais. En plus, je peux sentir _tout ça_. » Harry rougit un peu mais son sourire ne quitta pas son visage. « Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle c'est important qu'on en parle. »

Teddy grommela en réponse et laissa son père l'embrasser sur le front avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras et de lui déposer un gros baiser sur la joue. « Bonne nuit papa. »

« Bonne nuit chaton, » répondit son père en éteignant la lampe. Il se leva ensuite et quitta la pièce.

* * *

« Scott, regardes Isaac ! Il faut que vous vous battiez ensemble. On est une meute. Imagines que vous êtes une équipe, si vous jouez en solo, vous perdez ! » Cria Peter en croisant les bras, les yeux rivés sur Jackson, fier comme un paon, agenouillé sur Scott.

« Je le regarde et il se passe rien, » grommela Scott en fixant Isaac une minute. Peter, Isaac et Jackson éclatèrent de rire avant que le blond ne se relève et laisse échapper sa proie.

« Il faut que tu le regardes _avant_ d'être mis KO par l'adversaire. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de replonger dans son livre d'histoire. Derek avait presque sauté de joie en apprenant que Scott voulait rejoindre la meute. Bien sûr, sauter de joie pour Derek signifiait hausser un sourcil et détendre d'une fraction ses épaules mais cela avait tout de même fait chaud au cœur de Stiles de voir la meute de Derek finalement récupérer le chainon manquant – même si l'absence de Boyd et d'Erica restait vive.

Il avait fallu quelques jours à Scott pour s'habituer à Peter, mais l'homme était réellement devenu quelqu'un d'autre – ou quelque chose comme ce qu'il était avant – et Scott n'avait pu bien longtemps résister à ses remarques sarcastiques et à son intérêt certain pour l' « épanouissement » de la meute. Scott lui avait également expliqué que l'odeur de Peter avait changé, était plus douce, moins âcre que toute sa rage, et qu'il _sentait_ inquiet et coupable à l'égard de son neveu.

Le livreur de pizza, parce que oui, les livreurs livraient même dans des dépôts désaffectés, sonna la fin de l'entrainement et tous se réunirent autour de la table basse, dans les larges canapés délabrés dont Stiles ne voulait pas connaître la provenance.

Derek avait acheté un appartement cependant. Stiles avait forcé Derek a acheté un appartement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer obtenir soutenir Isaac dans sa demande d'émancipation s'il n'avait pas au moins un toit à faire apparaître sur la demande. Isaac devait passer devant le juge dans quatre jours, pour expliquer qu'il désirait réellement obtenir son émancipation, non pas pour disparaître n'importe tout en tout illégalité mais pour terminer son éducation au lycée de Beacon Hills. Il expliquerait alors qu'il avait un logement, qu'il habiterait avec deux adultes responsables – ha ha ha – et qu'il suivrait une thérapie pour l'aider à surmonter les horreurs que lui avait fait vivre son père.

Isaac avait refusé l'idée de la thérapie, mais l'avocat que Peter avait sollicité pendant les vacances avaient insisté, expliquant que le fait qu'Isaac soit volontairement suivi faisait montre de sa maturité, et par extension, de sa faculté à prendre des décisions rationnelles seules. Isaac avait boudé, s'était renfermé mais Jackson avait réussir à le faire sortir de son cocon un brin trop destructeur au goût de Stiles et avait promis que si Isaac acceptait de suivre une thérapie, Jackson en suivrait une aussi. Et oh, Stiles avait manqué s'étouffer quand il l'avait appris. Il avait manqué l'apoplexie complète quand Derek lui avait avoué que lui aussi suivrait une thérapie, ainsi que Peter.

Des Loup-Garous en thérapie. Stiles avait trouvé ça hilarant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que ces Loup-Garous étaient des êtres humains avant tout et qu'ils avaient vécus des horreurs inimaginables, et que lui aussi, quelque part, était en thérapie avec la responsable psy de l'école.

Au moins serait-il occupé en attendant que la meute d'Alpha se décide à bouger.

« StiIiIIileseuh ! »

Stiles sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard de Scott qui avala un morceau de pizza en souriant. « Tu étais encore parti, » chuchota Derek sur sa droite. Stiles tourna la tête et sourit, contrit, en haussant les épaules.

Il n'aurait pas dû penser à la meute aussi fort. Bon il n'y avait pas pensé très fort, juste une pensée en passant, mais il s'était involontairement plaint de leur manque d'action et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il était maintenant collé contre un mur – et ça ne vieillissait pas – le nez d'un Alpha beaucoup plus dangereux que celui auquel il était habitué dans son cou. « La petite pute de l'Alpha. » Grogna le Loup Garou en serrant vicieusement son poignet. Stiles déglutit, prit une profonde inspiration et retint un gémissement de douleur – et de terreur et de l'attaque de panique qu'il sentait monter en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Réussit-il à articuler. L'alpha se recula et son nez n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Stiles. Il était à peine plus petit que lui, les yeux d'un rouge vif mauvais, les cheveux blonds sales et l'haleine fétide. Un vrai méchant quoi.

Stiles retint un hoquet de terreur quand l'alpha se laissa tomber à genoux et colla son nez contre son ventre. « Cette odeur. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Répéta Stiles. Et il avait dix-sept ans et il avait peur et il ne voulait pas mourir. Dieu, il ne voulait pas faire ça à son père, ni à Derek, ni à Scott, et Isaac et Peter et même Jackson putain. Il ne voulait pas être l'humain de la bande à être tué et les laisser seul à supporter la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir protégé et –

« Réponds-moi ! » Siffla l'Alpha, ses griffes entourant son visage et le forçant à le regarder. « Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« D'où vient cette odeur ? » Demanda l'Alpha, et Stiles était sûr que son poignet était cassé, maintenant.

« Quelle odeur, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Une odeur, » dit-il d'un ton suave, horrifiant, avant de plonger son nez contre les clavicules de Stiles « -délicieuse. »

« Hey ! » Retentit une voix au bout de la rue. « Hey, lâches-le gamin, tout de suite. » Oh Stiles aimait vraiment Beacon Hills parce que dans les films, personne ne s'arrêtait, normalement. L'alpha grogna contre lui, prit une dernière inspiration et _ronronna_ vicieusement avant de s'écarter brusquement et de disparaître dans la nuit. Et si ça, ce n'était pas un scénario de film d'horreur, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il prit une inspiration et il ne savait pas si c'était la panique ou le manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons qui le fit paniquer ou la douleur dans son poignet ou la peur mais Stiles se laissa glisser le long du mur et entoura ses genoux de ses bras et tenta de respirer.

« Hey, gamin, » entendit-il et il tenta de se coller plus au mur parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir qui était l'homme qui lui parlait parce que son esprit manquait d'air.

« Oh merde, t'es le gosse du Sheriff. » Dit encore l'homme, et Stiles savait que l'homme était en train de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler le poste de police et il _ne pouvait pas respirer. _

« Stiles, Stiles, c'est ça ? Regarde-moi, » il sentit l'homme lui prendre le visage et un flash de l'Alpha le fit crier, se reculer et il frappa violemment sa tête contre le mur. « Merde ! » murmura l'homme en prenant doucement sa tête. Stiles put sentir le sang déjà couler le long de son cou et il gémit, mais le coup apparemment le fit sortir de sa panique et il put mieux respirer.

« ….le fils du sheriff, oui. » Il devait avoir manqué un moment, tout de même, parce que l'homme était apparemment déjà en train d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Sheriff ! Oui, je suis avec votre fils. Il – non – il – d'accord, un instant. Stiles, Stiles, regarde-moi. » Et Stiles avait eu l'impression qu'il regardait l'homme jusqu'à maintenant, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Il leva les yeux et il reconnut finalement l'épicier du coin de la rue. Il tenta un sourire mais sa tête se mit à tourner violemment et il ferma les yeux.

« Il s'est cogné la tête, je pense qu'il a une commotion, est-ce que vous pouvez envoyer une ambulance. – A 500 mètre du magasin, oui. Je reste avec lui Sheriff, vous inquiétez pas. »

L'homme raccrocha ensuite et ses mains encerclèrent de nouveau le visage de Stiles. « Stiles, tu me reconnais ? Je tiens l'épicerie. Tu te souviens de moi ? Quand t'étais petit tu forçais toujours ton père à t'acheter des trucs, tu te souviens ? C'était quoi déjà ces bonbons ? Avec ton copain, vous essayiez toujours d'en ajouter au course de ton père. Comment il s'appelle ton copain déjà. »

Stiles avait du mal à réfléchir, et il savait que l'homme – Jeffrey – essayait de le faire parler pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes au cas où il ait une commotion cérébrale, et Stiles ne pensait pas qu'il s'était tapé si fort la tête, mais la panique et le manque d'oxygène étaient apparemment des bons facteurs pour le faire s'évanouir alors il mordit sa langue et déglutit, parce qu'il n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes alors que son père allait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne devait l'être.

« Des Mars et des Snikers. Avec Scott. Scott préfère les Snikers, je préfère les mars. Il y a plus de caramels dedans. C'est meilleur. » Il se sentait partir, et il pouvait entendre que sa voix n'était pas aussi articulé qu'elle le devrait mais c'était de plus en plus dur de rester éveillé et –

Qu'est-ce qu'avait voulu dire l'Alpha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait senti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire ? Il l'avait senti. _Il l'avait senti_ là où Derek l'embrassait et –

« Stiles, Stiles, respires. Fils ! Regarde-moi, c'est moi, c'est papa, Stiles. » Stiles leva des yeux brumeux et se mit presque à pleurer – il pleurait – en apercevant son père.

« Ca va aller, Stiles, okay, tout va bien, je suis là. Regarde, l'ambulance est là et on va aller à l'hôpital pour soigner ta tête et ton poignet, okay. Stiles, d'accord ? » Lui dit son père, d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder calme.

« D'accord papa. Okay. » « Stiles, est-ce que tu peux me faire une faveur ? » Les yeux de Stiles tentèrent de se concentrer sur le visage de son père et d'oublier les mains de l'ambulancier qui posait un bandage sur le derrière de sa tête et l'autre qui entourait son poignet d'une attelle et cligna des yeux, plutôt que d'hocher la tête. « Stiles, » murmura son père en se penchant, les lèvres sur son front. « Est-ce que tu peux essayer de rester éveiller jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôpital ? Après tu pourras dormir, je te le promets. »

« Papa. » Fit Stiles, un sanglot dans la voix parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait rester éveiller et il ne voulait pas dire 'oui' à son père et lui mentir encore parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui mentir, et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter comme ça non plus et –

Il sentit les lèvres de son père déposer un baiser sur son front et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

_ Voilà pour la première partie. La deuxième ne devrait pas tarder. Bonne soirée à tous._

_Blibl'_


	2. Chapter 2

**DES GARCONS ET DES LOUPS**

**PARTIE II**

Teddy fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre dont les volets étaient fermés. Son père était à une réunion avec l'école et avait accepté de laisser Teddy seul à la maison. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais quelque chose fit frissonner Teddy et il soupira lourdement, remuant sur le canapé. Il n'avait qu'à passer un coup de cheminette à sa tante et son oncle si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger.

Pourtant _quelque chose_ n'allait pas. Les volets se mirent soudainement à claquer contre la fenêtre et un bruit sourd résonna au-dessus de sa tête.

« Oh merde, merde, merde. » Murmura-t-il en se levant brusquement, se précipitant vers la cheminée. Il entendit soudainement des pas précipités à l'étage et une terreur effroyable l'envahit.

« Papa, papa, papa. » Continua-t-il en attrapant de la poudre de cheminette. Il se jeta dans le feu vert et se retourna au moment où deux Loups immenses à moitié transformés, se précipitaient vers lui. Il hurla le nom de la maison de sa tante et son oncle et lâcha un cri quand les griffes tendus d'un des loups déchira son pantalon.

Son salon disparut et des pleurs hystériques s'échappèrent de sa gorge, alors qu'il regardait défiler les nombreuses cheminettes des Etats Unis. Il y eut un courant froid ensuite, et plus rien pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne soit soudainement expulsé de la cheminée et il reconnut immédiatement le plafond du bureau de son oncle.

« ONCLE RON ! » Hurla-t-il avant de se remettre à pleurer. Et il reconnaissait n'être pas du tout courageux, mais des Loup-Garoux monstrueux étaient dans sa maison et son père allait probablement rentré et _il voulait son père._

« Teddy ! » S'exclama Ron en entrant brusquement dans son bureau, suivit de prêt par Hermione puis Rose et Hugo. Teddy entendit Hermione envoyer gentiment les petits dans leur chambre alors que Ron le soulevait rapidement dans ses bras, l'asseyant sur ses genoux alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

« Teddy, hey, Teddy, regarde-moi. » Lui dit Oncle Ron en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Une nouvelle vague de larmes roula sur les joues de Teddy et il se mit de nouveau à pleurer.

« Il faut appeler papa et lui dire de pas rentrer à la maison. » Pleura-t-il, son visage déformé par la peur et l'inquiétude. « Okay, mon cœur, j'appelle ton père tout de suite, » lui dit Hermione en attrapant le téléphone posé sur le bureau de Ron. Elle composa le numéro rapidement et Ron laissa Teddy l'observer l'appel, le ramenant gentiment contre sa poitrine et caressant son dos.

« Ca va aller Teddy, okay, tu es en sécurité, tu as très bien fait. Tout va bien. » Murmura Ron contre ses cheveux. Teddy hocha la tête, la gorge encore serrée par la peur mais ses pleurs le quittant peu à peu.

« Harry, oh dieu soit loué tu réponds – non, quelque chose est arrivé chez toi. Teddy est là et il va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais il est arrivé paniqué en nous demandant de te dire de ne pas rentrer chez toi. »

Hermione écouta un instant avant de faire le tour du bureau et de tendre le combiné à Teddy.

« Ton père veut te parler, Teddy, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Teddy se redressa un peu sur les genoux de Ron et attrapa le téléphone, avant de le placer contre sa joue et de déglutir plusieurs fois.

« Papa. »

« Hey mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Son père semblait totalement paniqué au téléphone, et Teddy pouvait presque sentir l'effort qu'il mettait pour garder sa voix calme.

Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. « Il y a des Loups papa. Je suis désolé de pas te l'avoir dit, mais ils sont gentils, je suis sûr qu'ils sont gentils. Mais il y a deux Loups qui sont rentrés dans la maison et ils étaient horribles et ils voulaient m'attraper et ils m'ont griffé la jambe. »

« Merde. » Murmura Ron en le soulevant à nouveau alors qu'Harry tentait d'en savoir plus. Il sentit Ron et Hermione soulevé le bas de son pantalon de pyjama et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Teddy, dis-moi, quels Loups, quels Loups sont gentils Teddy ? »

« Les copains de Stiles. Scott et Isaac et celui qui vient voir Stiles la nuit, Derek. Mais ils sont gentils et ils sentaient pas pareil que ceux qui sont venus dans la maison. Papa, ils étaient horribles, ils étaient horribles, j'ai peur. » Dit-il, alors qu'Oncle Ron caressait doucement ses cheveux et l'attirait contre sa poitrine. Tante Hermione avait fait apparaître sa trousse de médecine magique et s'occupait à guérir ses blessures. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que sa magie, cependant, ne faisait rien.

« Alpha, » murmura Oncle Ron en regardant Hermione. Tante Hermione lâcha un hoquet horrifié et attrapa des bandages dans son sac.

« Est-ce que je peux parler à ton père, Teddy ? »

« Okay. Papa, je te passe tonton Ron, » fit Teddy à son père.

« Harry, Teddy ne guérit pas, et la magie d'Hermione n'y peut rien – oui, un alpha – Attends. Hey Teddy, je sais que tu veux sûrement oublier tout ça, mais est-ce que tu te souviens de la couleur des yeux du Loup qui t'a griffé ? » Demanda tonton Ron, sa main passant toujours calmement dans son dos.

Teddy déglutit et hocha la tête. « Rouge, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rouges. »

Ron écarquilla un peu les yeux et sa main se figea. « Tous les deux, tu es sûr mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-il. Et Teddy hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il sentit l'inquiétude de Ron et enfonça son visage dans son cou.

« Je veux voir papa, » murmura-t-il. « Je sais. Tu le verras bientôt, promis, » répondit Ron. « Tu as entendu Harry, » continua-t-il.

Et Teddy aurait vraiment, vraiment, voulu entendre la suite de la conversation parce qu'il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas que son père fasse face à des monstres tout seul, mais la fatigue et la panique et la griffure et le voyage l'emportèrent et il ferma les yeux, au chaud contre son oncle, en sécurité, et s'endormit.

* * *

« Il a dit que je sentais – délicieux. C'est le mot qu'il a utilisé. Il m'a senti à la nuque, au ventre et au niveau des clavicules et il a dit que je sentais délicieux. » Expliqua Stiles, le visage caché dans ses mains. Derek caressa doucement son dos et l'attira contre lui, ses lèvres contre sa tempe. « Je suis désolé, » murmura Derek contre sa peau.

Stiles secoua la tête et se redressa, fixant les autres tous regroupés autour de lui dans sa chambre. Peter croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le bureau, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sens rien de différent. Est-ce que vous sentez quelque chose de différent sur Stiles ? » Demanda Peter en regardant le reste de la meute. Tout le monde secoua la tête, sauf Jackson qui vint s'asseoir sur le lit prêt de Stiles et renifla.

« Tu n'as pas la même odeur qu'avant. Elle a changé quand vous avez commencé à copuler, » dit-il en lançant un regard à Derek.

Scott grogna et fit mine de se couvrir les oreilles, mais il hocha la tête. « Ton odeur a changé i peu près un mois quand vous avez commencé à _sortir ensemble_. » Dit-il, et il accentua ses mots à l'attention de Jackson, parce qu'il croyait Stiles quand il lui disait que Derek et lui n'avaient encore rien fait.

« Est-ce que le fait d'être amoureux peut changer l'odeur d'un humain ? » demanda Isaac en levant son visage vers Peter. Et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point toujours, depuis qu'Isaac avait obtenu son émancipation, Isaac se tournait vers Peter lorsqu'il avait une question. Et cela faisait mal quelque part, à Stiles, de penser que peut-être parfois Peter s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses fils qui l'interrogeait

Peter fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être. Mais on sait tous que Stiles n'est pas tombé amoureux de Derek il y a un mois, » répondit Peter avec un sourire. Stiles rougit et baissa la tête.

« Quoique ce soit, il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise. Je veux un de vous toutes les nuits avec lui, c'est clair. »

« Derek, mon père rentre déjà toutes les nuits, je n'ai pas besoin de – » Il fut coupé par la main de Derek sur sa bouche.

« Stiles. »

Stiles soupira et finit par hocher la tête, Derek retirant sa main.

« Je prends la première nuit ! » S'exclama Isaac en allant s'étaler sur le lit à côté de Stiles. Il fronça le nez légèrement, lançant un regard en coin à Stiles et Derek, avant de se retourner et d'échanger un sourire complice avec Peter. L'ainé des Loups secoua la tête et soupira.

« Derek, il serait judicieux de tenter de les localiser une bonne fois pour toute. Mieux vaut attaquer avant qu'il ne nous attaque à nouveau. » Dit-il, et quelque chose de chaud remua dans Stiles en entendant Peter se référer à son attaque comme une attaque contre la meute en général.

« Okay, tout le monde dehors. Stiles a besoin de se reposer après son séjour à l'hôpital. Stiles vous remercie d'être passé et vous souhaite une bonne journée. » Dit Stiles avant de se tourner vers Derek, de l'embrasser rapidement, et de glisser sous les couvertures, se tournant et se blottissant contre Isaac.

Le bras d'Isaac vint entourer sa taille et ils observèrent tous les deux le reste de la meute quitter la chambre.

* * *

Son père était en danger. Son père était en danger. _Son père était en danger. Sonpèreétaitendanger. _

Teddy ne voulait pas que son père soit en danger parce que les personnes qui étaient en danger autour de lui et de son père avaient tendance à mourir et son père pouvait mourir face à ces monstres.

Mais Teddy était coincé chez son oncle et sa tante et il n'avait pas le droit de repartir avant que les monstres ne soient capturés ou tués, et Teddy voulait son père. Il n'était passé le voir que quelques dizaines de minutes la nuit de l'incident avant de repartir et de lui promettre qu'il s'occuperait des monstres – des alphas – aussi vite que possible.

Oncle Ron était parti avec lui. Mais Oncle Ron et son père n'était pas assez contre les Alphas, c'était ce qu'il avait dit à son père. Son père lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas prévenir les autorités magiques américaines parce que cela mettrait en danger les amis de Stiles et comme Teddy était sûr que les amis de Stiles n'étaient pas des monstres, son père voulait être sûr qu'il ne leurs arrive rien.

Et son père était vraiment génial, un vrai héros. Mais le fait de ne prévenir personne le mettait en danger et il ne voulait pas que son père soit un héros. Il savait déjà ce à quoi un parent héros ressemblait. C'était mort.

Alors quand quatre jours se furent écoulés et que son père n'était toujours pas rentré – et même s'il l'avait eu au téléphone le matin même - Teddy décida de partir. C'était idiot et dangereux et Teddy était terrifié de se retrouver nez à nez avec les monstres dès qu'il aurait passé la cheminée mais il ne voulait pas que son père meurt loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas que son père soit un héros. Et il voulait juste le trouver pour pouvoir le lui dire.

Il attendit qu'Hermione doive rappeler à l'ordre Rose et Hugo qui se disputait avant de disparaître aussi rapidement que possible de la pièce, sa jambe encore douloureuse. Il monta les escaliers et pénétra dans le bureau de Ron à sa droite, saisit un peu de poudre et la lança dans la cheminée. Son père ne serait pas un héros.

« Stiles ! Stiles ! » Retentit une voix alors que de violents coups retentissaient contre la porte de la maison. Cela ne faisait pas une heure que la meute les avait laissés et Stiles et Isaac s'étaient levés pour manger un morceau.

Isaac échangea un regard avec Stiles et fronça les sourcils. « Je crois que c'est mon voisin, » murmura-t-il en se déplaçant vers la porte. Mais Isaac fut plus rapide et passa devant lui, ne le laissant pas approcher plus de la porte alors qu'il attrapait la poignée.

« Stiles ! Stiles ! » Résonna de nouveau la voix à travers la porte, et Stiles hocha la tête.

« C'est Teddy, c'est mon voisin. Ouvres Isaac. » Demanda Stiles. Et Isaac s'exécuta doucement, ouvrant à peine suffisamment la porte pour que Teddy puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Le garçon se figea cependant après que la porte se soit refermé derrière lui, ses yeux fixant avec effroi le poignet de Stiles. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il, avançant en boitant vers Stiles. Stiles fronça les sourcils et observa Teddy, ses yeux descendant vers sa jambe.

« Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Mon père m'a dit que tu avais dû partir chez ton oncle et ta tante. »

Teddy saisit son poignet. « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il, déjà à moitié paniqué. Les alphas avaient fait du mal à Stiles et peut-être avait-il fait du mal à son père aussi.

« Eux qui, Teddy. Hey, Teddy, de qui tu parles, calmes-toi, » murmura Stiles en l'entrainant gentiment vers le salon.

« Les alphas. » Répondit Teddy. Stiles l'observa un moment, certain de mal avoir compris, avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux et ne les lève sur Isaac.

Isaac, toujours près de la porte, figé, les yeux rivés sur son petit voisin.

« Isaac ? » Murmura Stiles.

« C'est lui. » Répondit Isaac, semblant sortir de sa stupeur.

« Lui qui Isaac ? »

« Tu as dit que l'alpha avait dit que tu sentais 'délicieux'. Je crois qu'il sentait Teddy sur toi. » Expliqua Isaac et Teddy écarquilla les yeux et recula contre Stiles.

« Quoi ? Isaac, c'est juste Teddy, » répliqua Stiles en entourant son bras plâtré autour des épaules du garçon.

Isaac hocha la tête et avança vers eux, les sourcils froncés. « Tu es un loup garou, Teddy ? » Demanda gentiment Isaac, en leur passant à côté pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Stiles eut un sursaut et fronça les sourcils. Parce que non, certainement son petit voisin n'était pas _aussi_ un loup garou.

« Je suis un demi loup. Mon père était un Loup-Garou. Mais je ne crains pas la pleine lune, je peux me transformer quand je veux. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta de Teddy avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Isaac. « Punaise, ma vie est un film de fantasy. » Se lamenta-t-il. Isaac laissa échapper un petit rire, mais Teddy ne réagit pas, et Stiles releva la tête vers le garçon.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe, Teddy ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête et mordit ses lèvres. « Deux alphas sont entrés dans ma maison il y a quatre jours quand papa était pas là et –»

« Quoi !? Comment – Comment tu t'en es sorti, est-ce que ça va ? »

Teddy hocha la tête et s'avança vers Stiles. « Mon père et mon oncle sont là pour s'occuper des Alphas, mais je –» Le garçon ravala visiblement un sanglot et déglutit, et Stiles sursauta presque en entendant Isaac gémir tristement à côté de lui. Son ami se leva ensuite et vint s'agenouiller devant Teddy, prenant gentiment ses mains dans les siennes.

« Hey, tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tu peux nous dire. »

« Mes parents sont morts en se battant contre des méchants. Je ne veux pas que mon père meurt aussi. » Expliqua Teddy, les yeux mouillés mais aucune larme ne coula.

Isaac et Stiles échangèrent un regard. « Je vais appeler Derek. » Dit Stiles. Et il venait à peine de se lever lorsque la fenêtre de la cuisine vola en éclat, un Loup de la taille de Stiles se redressant lentement, les fixant d'un regard rouge.

Le cri que Teddy lâcha, entre le hurlement du Loup et le cri d'effroi d'un enfant, dû résonner dans toute la forêt. Ou du moins Stiles l'espérait-il au plus haut point.

Teddy avait ses mains sur sa bouche et ne devait pas crier. Il paniquait et il avait peur et il était effrayé et il voulait son père. Mais ses mains gardaient tout ça en lui et il ne laisserait pas sortir sa terreur et ne crierait pas ni ne pleurerait pas. Les Loups l'avaient pris. Il l'avait pris lui, et Stiles, et ils avaient fait beaucoup de mal à Isaac qui avait tenté de les défendre.

Comme un héros. Teddy sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues mais ses mains étaient contre sa bouche et ses sanglots dans ses mains et il ne fit pas un bruit.

Les héros mouraient.

Stiles était inconscient, contre lui, dans l'étroite cage dans laquelle les Alphas – les cinq alphas – les avait jetés avant de disparaître. Ils étaient aussi dans une cave.

Ils étaient dans une cave dans une cage et son père allait tellement être en colère quand il le retrouverait et il n'aurait plus jamais le droit de manger de la glace, ou des pizzas, ou de boire du chocolat ou de regarder la télé. Il n'aurait plus rien le droit de faire et il s'en fichait, parce que tout ce que voulait Teddy était de revoir son père.

Ses mains retinrent à peine un nouveau sanglot et il se recroquevilla contre Stiles, espérant que si les Loups pensaient qu'il était aussi endormi, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Il les sentit avant de les entendre. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient revenus d'où ils étaient partis et Stiles était encore endormi et Teddy ne voulait pas être tout seul à être réveillé.

Il écarta ses mains de sa bouche, pinçant ses lèvres pour que ses pleurs ne retentissent pas dans le silence de la cave et secoua brusquement Stiles, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le garçon finisse par remuer légèrement, puis ouvrir les yeux.

Il resta focalisé un instant sur le visage de Teddy avant de devenir soudainement livide et de regarder autour de lui. « Où on est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Dans une cave, ils arrivent Stiles. Ils sont là. » Murmura Teddy, et les sanglots résonnaient dans sa voix et il referma la bouche, pinçant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Il regarda Stiles se redresser brusquement et fixer les escaliers de la cave, au fond, plus loin, avec appréhension. « Oh merde, oh merde. » Dit-il, en se retournant brusquement, sa main disparaissant dans sa poche de jean. Il en ressortit une poignée de poudre marron et força Teddy à se lever. « Ne touches pas à ça, ok. Reste près de moi. » Lui ordonna-t-il. Et Teddy attrapa le bas du sweat de Stiles et s'y accrocha, le regardant avec appréhension formé un cercle à peine moins large que la cage autour d'eux.

La poudre ne parvint pas à terminer le cercle, et les yeux de Teddy furent attirés vers le fond de la cave, son cri passant ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait même réalisé qu'il avait crié. Contre lui, Stiles continuait de tourner.

Le grognement enragé du Loup le fit finalement lâcher prise et il voulait essayer de se mettre le plus loin possible dans la cage mais Stiles le saisit et le tint contre lui. « Ne bouge pas. Reste là, okay. Tout va bien. » Murmura Stiles contre ses cheveux. Et Teddy baissa un peu les yeux et vit que le cercle était complet.

Il releva les yeux et Stiles dût le retenir encore, parce que le temps qu'il baisse les yeux sur le cercle, le Loup s'était rapproché, et il était là maintenant, presque contre eux, la porte de la cage grand ouverte et Teddy pouvait sentir son haleine contre sa joue.

« Stiles. » Gémit Teddy.

« Ca va aller Teddy. Il ne peut pas venir, il ne peut pas venir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. » Chuchota encore Stiles dans ses cheveux, ses bras le serrant fort contre lui.

Et Stiles était vraiment un bon voisin. Teddy regrettait de ne pas lui avoir plus parlé dans la voiture quand il le ramenait de l'école, et il regrettait aussi de ne jamais avoir rencontré le gentil alpha, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré d'alpha et il aurait aimé en rencontrer un gentil avant de rencontrer des monstres.

« Tu sens si bon. Qu'est-ce que tu es, petit loup, » lui demanda l'un des Loups. Les cinq étaient présents maintenant, et Teddy avait décidé de ne plus rouvrir les yeux.

« Laissez-le tranquille, » siffla Stiles et Teddy pouvait sentir sa voix vibrer contre son dos. Les Loups éclatèrent d'un rire rauque.

« Vraiment petit chaperon ? Tu crois que tu peux nous ordonner de faire quoique ce soit ? » Siffla l'un des alphas, une femme cette fois, au teint si pâle qu'il en paraissait translucide.

« Il le fait peut-être avec Hale ? Est-ce que tu donnes des ordres à ton alpha, gamin ? Hale est-il tellement déplorable qu'il prend les ordres d'un humain ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas et Teddy ne voulait pas qu'il réponde, parce que Stiles allait énerver les Alphas et ils allaient finir par trouver un moyen de contrer la poudre magique de Stiles –« ne respires plus » lui souffla alors Stiles dans les cheveux, et c'était à peine si Teddy l'avait entendu.

Il le sentit sortir brusquement sa main de sa poche et lancer quelque chose devant lui, avant qu'il ne lui crie de courir et le tira contre lui, l'entrainant à sa suite.

Mais Teddy ne pouvait pas courir et ne pas respirer en même temps, et le choc de se mettre à bouger le fit presque tomber à terre et il inhala brusquement une bouffée de poudre qu'il découvrit violette quand il rouvrit les yeux de terreurs.

Il lâcha un gémissement de peine et sentit son monde tournoyer, mais Stiles le tenait toujours et l'entrainait toujours et il le souleva presque pour lui faire monter les escaliers de la cave. Ensuite, Teddy ne sut plus grand-chose, à part qu'il devait s'être à moitié métamorphosé parce qu'il pouvait sentir le vent dans ses oreilles de loups et ses griffes déchirer le sweat de Stiles pour s'y accrocher, alors que le garçon le soulevait brusquement et courait hors de la maison abandonnée dans laquelle ils avaient été emprisonné.

* * *

Heureusement, _heureusement heureusement heureusement, _ qu'il gardait toujours une poignée de cendre d'eucalyptus et d'aconit en poudre dans sa poche. Et il allait pouvoir rire au nez de Peter la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait froncer du nez en le sentant. Parce que ça lui avait servi et ça leur sauverait peut-être la vie, si Stiles arriverait à développer soudainement des pouvoirs magiques et à accélérer ses pas, à rendre le poids de Teddy contre lui plus léger qu'il ne l'était, parce qu'il était un garçon de douze ans, et même si il avait l'air petit, il était _lourd_ et distancer des alphas alors qu'il était ralenti par Teddy était du pur délire.

Les pas précipités derrière lui, les bruits des feuilles éparpillées, du craquement des branches, des respirations fortes des Loups et des grognements de colère l'en convainquirent.

Ils allaient mourir.

Il sentit Teddy grogner légèrement contre lui et le garçon secoua violemment la tête, avant de lâcher un gémissement alors qu'il venait certainement d'apercevoir les Alphas les poursuivant.

« Lâches-moi. » Lui dit alors Teddy, se reculant légèrement dans ses bras. Stiles manqua perdre son équilibre et resserra ses bras.

« Non, Teddy. » Réussit-il à lâcher entre deux goulées d'air. Mais le garçon se débattit et Stiles ne pouvait pas le tenir plus longtemps parce qu'il allait tomber, et ils mourraient. « Fais-moi confiance Stiles ! » Cria presque Teddy dans son oreille, et Stiles déglutit, parce que Dieu, il ne voulait pas voir le gosse se faire déchiqueter ou pire par les Alphas.

Il sentit alors le corps de Teddy rétrécir et se recouvrir brusquement de poil. Devenu trop petit trop vite, Stiles ne put que lâcher un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il sentit Teddy lui échapper. Mais le loup – parce que c'était un petit loup maintenant - se remit immédiatement sur ses pattes et jappa avec force, enjoignant visiblement Stiles à ne surtout pas ralentir.

Ils coururent, Teddy boitant à peine, encore et encore et encore et Stiles ne savait pas si il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres ou parce qu'il succombait finalement à une attaque de panique.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent une dernière rangée d'arbres, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent coincés par une haute falaise, l'attaque lui parut la plus plausible des réponses. Il tourna des yeux terrifiés sur Teddy qui lâcha un grognement de frustration mêlée à de la terreur. Stiles attrapa le louveteau et le colla contre lui alors qu'il se postait dos contre la falaise et peut-être l'avalerait-elle si il y croyait suffisamment fort.

Il ferma les yeux, déglutit et il n'eut pas besoin de les voir pour savoir que les Alphas les avaient finalement rejoints, et qu'ils s'étaient de toute façon bien amusé avec eux, à les faire courir sans jamais vraiment les rattraper.

Parce qu'évidemment, ils auraient pu les rattraper, les dévorer, et les tuer bien avant.

« C'est toujours plus agréable de courir après sa proie, ça ajoute du piment par la suite. »

La suite : la mort.

Entre ses bras, Teddy se débâtit un peu et grogna. C'était comme si maintenant qu'il était loup, le petit garçon se sentait beaucoup moins apeuré. Ou bien était-ce que la peur lui donnait envie de se battre lorsqu'il était un loup ? Les animaux réagissaient toujours au fait d'être effrayé en attaquant. Peut-être était-ce que Teddy voulait faire.

Attaquer les cinq alphas tout seul.

« Restes là. » Siffla Stiles en resserrant ses bras, déglutissant avec peine.

« Tu es plein de surprise, petit humain. »

Teddy grogna en réponse, même si Stiles était presque sûr que les Alphas s'adressaient à lui.

« On va faire un marché. Tu nous donnes le louveteau, et on te laisse…Allez, 5 minutes d'avance. » Proposa l'un des Alphas. Et Stiles fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que deux d'entre eux étaient apparemment jumeaux. Des jumeaux psychopathes, charmant.

« Vous devriez partir, ma meute va arriver, » leur répondit fermement Stiles. Son cœur battait certainement bien trop vite pour que quiconque croit à ses mots, mais vu qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même, cela n'avait pas grande importance.

Oh il ne doutait pas que la cavalerie allait finir par arriver. Il était juste de plus en plus sûr qu'elle le trouverait déchiqueté, à moitié dévoré et peut-être aussi éviscéré. Et il ne savait pas bien si il était en train de devenir hystérique ou totalement désespéré.

Les deux, sans doute.

Les Alphas lâchèrent un rire que Stiles qualifia de machiavélique et il regretta de ne pas avoir la force de Buffy – et sa capacité à se sortir des pires situations. En même temps, il n'était pas et ne serait jamais un héros, quoique son père en dise, et il avait fait la paix avec cela. Il était juste vraiment vraiment très inquiet du mal que pourrait faire les Alphas au petit louveteau qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Et à leurs pères respectifs.

Le grognement, beaucoup trop proche, qui le sortit de ses pensées (des méandres hystériques de son cerveau) le fit reculer encore un peu plus contre la falaise et il sentit l'attaque de panique frapper contre sa cage thoracique.

« Bien, fini de jouer, » fit l'alpha d'une voix rauque.

Le claquement sec qui retentit derrière eux, et le bruit caractéristique de la meute raclant les feuilles dans son sillage le fit soupirer de soulagement.

« Oui, fini de jouer. » Retentit une voix, et Stiles écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le père de Teddy et son père, accompagné d'un second homme aux cheveux roux, qui venait apparemment d'apparaître au milieu de la forêt.

* * *

Teddy était recroquevillé contre Derek, les bras repliés contre son torse et le nez caché dans sa nuque et Merlin, Morgane et Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que ça sentait bon. C'était un peu le même genre d'odeur que celle qui entourait constamment son père, mais avec quelque chose de différent, de plus plein.

Comme si jusqu'à maintenant, mais si son père avait été là constamment depuis qu'il l'avait adopté, Teddy avait toujours un petit bout de vide en lui qui venait de se combler.

Derek était un Alpha, et apparemment, de ce que Teddy avait compris au-delà de son esprit encore un peu drogué par l'aconit, Teddy l'avait instinctivement choisi

Son père le regardait malgré ses yeux inquiets avec un petit sourire, une tasse de café bien chaud entre ses mains, et appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, il écoutait d'une oreille attentive le sheriff s'émerveiller et s'horrifier tout à la fois de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Contre lui, il sentit le bras de Derek venir entourer les épaules de Stiles, blottit à leurs côtés.

Un instant, Teddy se sentit triste à l'idée que son père n'ait jamais pu connaître ce sentiment, cette impression d'être plus plein, plein d'amour et de soulagement et de ce sentiment d'appartenir qui caractérisait apparemment une meute.

Mais le sourire de son père, et la chaleur de son Alpha et les sentiments chauds de la meute tout autour d'eux et la présence de Stiles et du Sheriff, cette famille qu'il avait trouvé en suivant son père de l'autre côté de la mer, Teddy se dit que Remus en serait heureux.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

_10 ans plus tard_

A vingt-sept ans - et Stiles avait dû mal à réaliser qu'il était presque vieux, qu'il avait presque déjà atteint trente ans – Stiles était, cliché mis à part, un homme comblé.

Il se perdait toujours autant dans ses pensées, et se concentrait toujours sur les plus petites choses et bavardait toujours autant de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais désormais il n'était plus seul ou n'avait plus seulement Scott à ses côtés, ni son père sans sa mère ni le souvenir de sa mère à l'intérieur de lui.

Non, maintenant il avait bien plus, et c'était ce qui le faisait toujours un peu sourire, parce que jamais il n'aurait pensé à seize ans qu'il posséderait un jour tout ça, qu'il reverrait son père sourire, le regard calme et serein, apaisé, lorsqu'il parlait avec Harry et à leur fille – et non, Stiles ne s'était pas non plus attendu à avoir une petite sœur un jour, de 18 ans sa cadette - , il ne s'était pas non plus imaginé que Scott accepte finalement un jour pleinement son appartenance à la meute de Derek, ni ne se marie finalement avec Allison – qui s'était progressivement fait pardonner. Il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'Isaac puisse intégrer comme il l'avait fait Danny à leur famille, ou qu'Erica et Boyd, après avoir grandis, seraient revenus à eux.

Il n'avait pas été surpris un instant que Jackson épouse Lydia - La ferveur avec laquelle il avait presque exigé d'avoir un quatrième enfant les avait cependant tous laissé perplexe parce que Stiles, _vraiment, _n'aurait pas pu imaginer un instant Jackson en père de famille nombreuse.

Il savait, cependant, à dix-sept ans, qu'il resterait avec Derek pour toute sa vie, et que dès ses dix-huit il réaliserait le rituel d'union – un rituel de Loup qu'Harry avait pris grand plaisir à expliquer à son père (et les connaissances d'Harry, et le monde sorcier – tout ce monde inconnu - passionnaient Lydia et Stiles encore aujourd'hui).

Il savait aussi qu'ils auraient une famille et ils eurent deux petits garçons d'à peine un an d'écart pour le prouver d'abord, puis une dernière pour la route, parce qu'il fallait à Derek une grande famille pour honorer celle qu'il avait perdu.

Oh et il n'avait non plus jamais douté que Teddy devienne un parfait petit con (même si Stiles l'adorait) et qu'il manque de tuer Harry et son père lorsque du haut de ses vingt et un an, il leur avait annoncé qu'il baisait – _heu –_sortait avec Peter.

Mais ils étaient tous _vraiment_ heureux.

* * *

Teddy n'était pas heureux.

Bon, non, soit, d'accord – il était parfaitement heureux et il avait déjà obtenu son Master en droit et il avait déjà intégré un cabinet d'avocat à Beacon Hills et il avait enfin acheté une maison et – c'était déjà bien.

Mais pour autant, il n'était pas particulièrement heureux. Cela faisait en effet un an qu'il sortait (et non pas couchait juste pour le sexe comme l'insinuait continuellement Stiles) avec Peter et son père n'avait toujours pas réellement réussi à digérer la pilule.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait Teddy. Parce qu'il pouvait tout à fait comprendre que le fait qu'il sorte avec un homme de l'âge de son père – littéralement – puisse rester en travers de la gorge de celui-ci. Non, ce qui ne rendait pas Teddy heureux du tout était le fait que plus la pilule avait du mal à passer, plus Peter se mettait dans l'idée de s'éloigner de lui.

Et non, _ça_ n'allait pas _du tout._

C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait réuni tout le monde ce soir chez Derek et Stiles – sa maison étant trop petite – pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Il allait en effet annoncer à tout le monde qu'il réaliserait le rituel d'union avec Peter deux mois plus tard.

Si Peter acceptait.

« Ton père… »

« _Mon père_ n'a rien à dire là-dessus, et il ne t'en veut pas à toi personnellement. Plus tu t'éloignes, plus il se dit que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à moi et que c'est pour le mieux, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu t'éloignes, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, parce que Teddy savait très bien que ce n'était pas la raison, mais encore fallait-il en convaincre Peter.

L'homme soupira et entoura la taille du plus jeune pour venir caler son visage dans son cou.

«Non, mais il a raison, je suis trop vieux, » chuchota Peter contre lui.

« Tu es vieux, c'est vrai, mais tu fais aussi parti de la meute et je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai quinze ans, il est donc de ton devoir de prendre soin de moi jusqu'à ma mort. »

«Mais tu pourrais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, en grandissant. » Teddy leva les yeux au ciel et donna une gentille tape à l'arrière du crâne de Peter.

« Peter…Tu n'es pas sensé argumenter. Tu es sensé répondre 'oui, Teddy, je me lierai à toi' et après, tu peux m'embrasser et me faire l'amour avant qu'on y aille. »

Mais Teddy pouvait sentir que Peter était tendu contre lui et non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

« Dis-moi. » Dit-il, parce que cela faisait longtemps – Teddy avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité – qu'il connaissait Peter et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui allait suivre.

« Mes fils – mes fils auraient deux ans de plus que toi aujourd'hui, Teddy. _Je suis vieux_, » répondit Peter, un gémissement plus proche du loup que de l'humain dans la voix. Teddy resserra ses bras autour de Peter et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais, Peter. Je t'aime. »

« Et j'ai tué des gens Teddy. J'étais brulé et j'étais fou et j'ai tué des gens. »

« Je sais, Peter. Je t'aime. »

« Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, de bien mieux et – »

« Non. » L'interrompit Teddy et il fronçait les sourcils parce que voilà pourquoi il n'était pas du tout heureux. Il n'était pas du tout heureux parce que le froncement de sourcil de toute la meute – froncement compréhensible, soit, mais pas moins dérangeant – avait rendu Peter incertain et Peter n'était pas incertain. Peter était un Loup fort et sournois et malin et sarcastique à souhait et charmant et charismatique et ne devrait jamais être mis en face de tout ce que son passé avait eu d'horrible et de malsain.

« Non. C'est du passé, tu étais fou quand tu as tués ces personnes, même si l'une d'elle était Laura, tu étais fou parce que tu croyais avoir tout perdu et que tu as brûlés et que tes enfants sont partis. Mais maintenant tu vas bien, tu vas bien depuis longtemps Peter, et il est hors de question que tu perdes encore ce que tu as et ce que tu mérites. »

« Et oui, j'ai vingt et un an et oui mon père te fusille du regard à chaque fois qu'il te voit et oui, Stiles pense qu'on a eu vie sexuelle débridée et Jackson ne peut pas me parler sans avoir ce rictus de con qui le caractérise et oui, tu es plus vieux que moi et tu seras toujours plus vieux - mais je t'aime. Alors non, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me convaincra de ne pas rester avec toi. Sauf peut-être si tu me dis que tu ne m'aime pas, que tu ne veux pas te lier à moi. »

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

Ça n'allait pas _du tout. _« Menteur. J'ai libéré mon planning pour que la cérémonie ait lieu le 18 décembre. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Contre lui il sentit le corps de Peter se détendre, il sentit son sourire s'agrandir contre sa nuque et ses lèvres embrassées sa peau et Teddy soupira.

_Voilà_, maintenant, tout allait bien et ils seraient très certainement tous parfaitement heureux.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic._

_A bientôt, _

_blibl'_


End file.
